


Ridiculous

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [14]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Max is silly.[Prompt 14: “The store was having their post-Easter sale so now I have a pantry full of cheap candy.”]





	Ridiculous

“Hey, Shunichi!”

As he walks across campus, someone hollering his name makes him stop. Although when he realises who it is, he just carries on again.

“Shunichi, wait up! I know you can hear me!” Max yells, and Shunichi smiles.

Adjusting the strap of his satchel, Shunichi slows to a stop and waits for Max to catch up. A thunder of footsteps signals the arrival of his boyfriend, as does the hands landing on his shoulders. Max, who looks like he ran all the way here (Shunichi may hate living on campus, but at least he doesn’t have such a long walk like Max does), spins Shunichi around and grins at him.

“Morning, man,” he says.

Shunichi raises an eyebrow. “Remember the rule, Max?”

“Oh yeah. Ohayo gozaimasu,” Max says, grinning.

“Sayonara,” Shunichi says, and Max bursts out laughing.

Honestly, this was a ridiculous idea when he first told Max about it, but they’ve gotten into it by now. Shunichi can’t even remember why he thought making his boyfriend say hello and goodbye in Japanese would be a good idea, but he has to admit he gets some satisfaction at forcing Max to speak in a foreign language. After all, Shunichi has to use his second language all the time, so fair’s fair.

“So, what are you so excited about?” Shunichi asks when Max has just about gotten over his laughing fit.

“Oh, that,” Max says. “Do you… like candy?”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve got shit loads of it at home.”

“And… why is that?” Shunichi says.

“Just… The store was having their post-Easter sale so now I have a pantry full of cheap candy.”

Shunichi looks at him. “What?”

“You know, since Easter is over… the candy’s really fucking cheap.”

“You are ridiculous,” he says. “But, yes, I like candy.”


End file.
